


Games for two or more players

by Askellie (NadaNine)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cherryberry - Freeform, Choking, Double Penetration, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Imprisonment, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Painplay, Sexual Slavery, Spitroasting, obey 'n play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/pseuds/Askellie
Summary: Some days, keeping a pair of sexual playthings is more trouble than it's worth. Xet takes care of his pets.Based on the tumblr comic at obey-n-play.tumblr.com





	Games for two or more players

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the glorious tumblr comic series at @obey-n-play (https://obey-n-play.tumblr.com). You will probably need to read the comic itself for context. Specifically, this fic is set after the Fellcest story arc, and the aftermath of those events. 
> 
> Content Warnings: Xet/Snas/Snansy [Xet is an OC; Snas is based on Underfell Sans; Snansy is based on Underswap Sans] Non-consensual sexual slavery, imprisonment, non-sexual pain (burns, bruises, scarring), oral, choking, spit-roasting, manipulation, ecto-genitals.
> 
> Also check out [ravvi's fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11176257) also set in this universe.

“You two are a fucking goldmine,” Xet muttered to himself, his voice pitched to be almost inaudible. It wouldn’t do to wake his sleeping pets. Not when their current state of unconscious embrace was giving him some spectacular photographs. He’d be able to sell them for a mint, and use the proceeds to buy some nice new toys. Maybe he’d get a better gag for Snas; something to keep his pissant mouth shut. A few days without being able to talk would probably improve his behavior markedly.

Snas was infinitely more tolerable when he was asleep. Maybe he should pitch something like that to their next round of guests. Drug him up, make him helpless and sleepy, too addled to bitch and snarl like he usually did while he was repeatedly fucked raw. Yep, that was definitely an idea worth revisiting at a later date. Snas always looked best when he was vulnerable and helpless, and right now he was exhibiting those characteristics beautifully. The colourful bruising his brother had left around his eye-socket only highlighted the new crack in his skull, the injury still fresh and painful. Even asleep, Snas’s expression was twisted in a wretched expression of misery. Every so often he whimpered in his sleep, making Xet wish he’d thought to take video instead of just photos. Oh well. There was always next time.

Snansy, meanwhile, was curled around Snas in a sweetly protective hold, both arms holding Snas close to his chest. One hand was cupping the base of Snas’s skull, as though Snansy had been petting him as they’d fallen asleep (which he had been; Xet had watched it all over the security cameras). The other hand had inadvertently ended up tangled underneath Snas’s shirt which had hiked up a few inches in his restless sleep. It looked rather like Snansy’s hand was fondling the length of Snas’s spine, his fingers twitching occasionally, making Snas shiver. Xet made sure to get a few nice closeups of that, and a few more of Snansy’s contented expression. A few of their guests seemed to have developed a soft spot for Snansy, and would pay through the nose to see him looking peaceful for a change.

Even though he’d complained to management about getting another skeleton so physically similar to Snas, he had to admit, Snansy’s temperament was a good fit. He was obedient and pliable, and seemed to garner the pity of their softer guests who just wanted to see a cute slave having a good time. Sure, Snansy didn’t like their idea of a ‘good time’ very much yet, but Xet was pretty sure he had the capacity to learn to enjoy it.

Snas on the other hand…the belligerent little shit was almost untrainable, but maybe that’s why he was so popular. People liked to see him fighting back, liked to see him resisting and squirming until he finally broke down. That was the only reason Xet hadn’t put the effort into truly breaking him in. Snas didn’t realise how lenient his master was being, the spoiled little bastard. Xet could be doing much worse than fucking his eye-socket and making him beg.

The Edgy Papaya had been much more vicious, refusing to tolerate any of Snas’s protests. Xet could understand the sentiment, although he didn’t entirely approve. Despite being the most pitiful slave in existence, Snas was still his. Xet had never imagined getting possessive about the little shit, not when Snas was practically public property to be used for the entertainment of the masses, but he definitely felt kind of sour about the fact that Snas’s new scar hadn’t been caused by him. His pet was wearing someone else’s marks. It kind of pissed him off.

He told himself that wasn’t the reason he was here, though. Nope, he was just here to make sure his little investments were still in decent shape. That was part of his job, after all.

With that in mind, he straightened from his crouch, putting the camera back into his pocket, and promptly kicked Snas forcefully in the backside. “Wake up, you little shits.”

Snas yelped and immediately tried to jerk away, only to find himself trapped in Snansy’s hold which prompted a moment of panicked flailing. Snansy was slower to rouse, not yet having developed the reflexive dread and terror that made Snas sleep so lightly. As such, he was completely unprepared for an armful of struggling skeleton, and ended up getting smacked in the face as Snas clumsily tried to shove him away.

“Ow!” Snansy yelped, flinching back indignantly. “What was that for?”

“Shit, shit, shit,” Snas hissed, trying to extract himself from the blanket and back away from Xet as quickly as possible. He was panicking, chest heaving, limbs shaking as he scrambled across the floor, animal-like in his fear. Xet watched him neutrally, idly musing that it might have been unnecessarily cruel to jolt Snas so violently from his nightmare, but eh. The little bitch deserved it for his reckless escape attempt.

“Did you both have a nice sleep, all cuddled up together?” Xet asked, faintly mocking. He wasn’t expecting a reply, and he didn’t get one. Snas had made it to the far wall and was curled up around himself, trying to calm his breathing. Snansy looked up at him and immediately cringed, flushing brightly before looking down at the ground. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees in a meek, sulky looking ball.

At least there was no complaining. That was something. Xet felt a twitch in his magical jaw and reflexively reached for his cigarettes. The early stages of training were always frustrating.

“Just so we’re clear, Snansy, Snas belongs to me, not to you,” he informed the smaller skeleton, liting up and taking a long puff of sweet smoke. “You don’t get to play with him unless I tell you to, clear?”

That prompted a reaction. Snansy glared up at him, looking both offended and outraged. “I was just being nice!”

“Fuck you, Xet,” Snas agreed, his voice still raspy from the panic attack, but he seemed to have gathered enough composure to give a fierce looking sneer from across the room.

“That’s right,” Xet agreed easily, stepping around the mattress and approaching Snas. “Though I didn’t think you’d be up for it so soon after yesterday. What a nice surprise.”

The thin mask of defiance immediately shattered, and Snas’s expression dissolved back into horror. “No, wait, shit! That isn’t what I meant! Don’t-!”

He scampered backwards on his rear, not daring to turn his back on the threat as he stared up at Xet with wide, terrified eyes. Eventually he backed himself right into the corner, with no place left to retreat to, and a strangled whine of fear escaped from his throat as Xet’s larger, stronger body boxed him in.

“L-leave him alone!” Snansy called out, but there was no conviction in the shout and he didn’t dare try to approach Xet himself – not after what happened last time. At least it had only taken one demonstration for that lesson to be learned.

Xet almost rolled his eyes. God, these two were pathetic. Not that it was a terrible trait in a slave, but it was moderately exasperating how over-dramatic they were about their situation. With a grunt of distaste, he squatted down beside Snas and caught the smaller skeleton’s chin with his hand.

Snas froze, his eye-sockets going empty. Xet took a moment to scrutinise the bones of Snas’s skull, looking for any other signs of scratches or imperfections before focusing his gaze on the new scar. With one-handed finesse, he pulled a small tube from his pocket, uncapped it, and squirted a generous portion of its contents over his fingers. Without warning, he smeared it thickly over Snas’s cheek, coating the injury with ungentle thoroughness.

“Bwuh!?” Snas spluttered, starting from his paralysed stupor with a wince of pain and disgust. He tried to turn his face away, but Xet refused to release his chin, firmly holding his pet in place.

“Stop wriggling,” he ordered tightly, his patience for Snas already thinning. “You’re lucky the Boss plans to charge this onto your brother. I wouldn’t spare the resources on a useless little fucktoy like you, but you’ll be back to work quicker if you’re healed.”

The gel would hasten the healing process, and help reduce the impact of the scar. It was too deep a crack to ever vanish completely, but the gel would help fuse the broken edges of the bone together and prevent the injury from getting any worse. Xet definitely didn’t want to see the unseemly mark getting any bigger. Papaya had done enough damage to his property.

It was interesting to watch the effect those words had on Snas, though. A full-body shudder ran through him, his lower jaw quivering with a soft rattle of his teeth, and then abruptly he reached up and shoved Xet away, his expression stricken.

“Stop it!” Snas snapped, reaching up and furiously wiping away the healing gel – the extremely pricy, difficult to source healing gel. Grief and betrayal and fury warred for supremacy on his face. “I don’t fuckin’ want anything from him!”

Xet wobbled backwards, unprepared for the surge of uncharacteristic strength in Snas’s arms. He didn’t quite fall on his ass, but it was a near thing, and though his reflexes saved his dignity it didn’t do anything to quell his temper.

“Oh my fucking god, do you never learn?” Xet snarled, seizing Snas by the throat and hauling him up until the weight of his own body was choking him. The vertebrae in his fist creaked warningly, and he had to fight temptation not to slam Snas face-first into the wall beside him. He’d have to spare Snas’s face from violence if he wanted the scar to heal, but the rest of his body wouldn’t be so lucky.

“Even when I’m being fucking merciful you just have to be a little bitch about it,” he groused, shoving Snas against the wall with hard enough to make the back of his skull clank painfully, but not with enough force to be truly satisfying. “Fine. If you don’t want me to use this shit on your face, I’ll use it on your pussy when I break it in for you again.”

Snas was wheezing like a dying fish, his body jerking pathetically as he scrabbled at the hand around his throat. He didn’t actually have a windpipe to be crushed, but intent was everything with monsters. If Xet wanted him to choke, he would choke. His legs kicked out desperately, but whatever strength he’d mustered before seemed to have vanished now. Xet barely felt the impacts, watching with vindictive approval as Snas’s eyelights began to sputter and fade, his motions slowly weakening in his suffocation.

“M-master! Master please stop!” Suddenly Snansy was clinging to his leg, tugging insistently at his pants. Xet glanced down, unimpressed, but at least Snansy was smart enough to be already on his knees, looking up with watery blue sockets. “Please don’t! He didn’t mean it! He’s just angry and scared and h-hurt. Please stop, p-please!”

Snansy was such a laughable softie, and that compassion was completely wasted on a deadweight like Snas. Still, Xet took a moment to consider. Snansy had called him Master, had approached submissively, was begging rather than demanding…those were good behaviors, and deserved some small acknowledgement. Snas had long since used up every measure of leniency he deserved, but maybe if he saw Snansy’s obedient attitude being rewarded he might learn and follow suit. Maybe. Snas wasn’t all that smart…but then nothing else had worked to cow the feisty skeleton’s belligerent nature so it couldn’t hurt to try.

He let his grip loosen just a fraction, allowing Snas to draw a strained, shallow breath. He then turned his imposing stare down on Snansy, who looked cowed but hopeful. He was definitely afraid of Xet, but not enough for it to turn him stupid like it did for Snas. Xet could almost respect that.

“And what exactly are you going to offer me in return, Snansy?” he asked, taking a moment to nonchalantly flick ash off the end of his cigarette. Snas was so light it didn’t cost him anything to hold the other skeleton in place with one hand, keeping him suspended far enough off the floor that his socked feet couldn’t touch it. If Snansy thought he might have to lower his arm for a reprieve if he stalled long enough in answering, he was going to be sorely disappointed.

Though it mostly looked like Snansy was just struggling to figure out what he could offer. There was an obvious answer, but he seemed to be having some trouble articulating it. Finally he just said, “A-anything you want?”

“Good answer,” Xet approved, nearly bringing the cigarette back to his mouth before pausing to consider. He stared at the smoldering end, and then back at Snansy’s face. “Stick out your tongue.”

There was only a brief moment of hesitation before Snansy obliged, the magical organ sliding out over his teeth, gleaming a bright, crystalline blue. Xet held out his cigarette, brandishing the lit end. Snansy stared at it uncomprehendingly, and Xet held back a long-suffering sigh. Working with an innocent mind had unexpected limitations.

“This is going to hurt,” he warned, deciding it was only fair. “But if you pull away, you’re going to share Snas’s punishment. Understand?”

Snansy’s sockets widened, and he nodded tightly, hands fisting atop his knees as Xet brought the burning stick down towards his tongue. Only at the last moment did Snansy figure out what was about to happen, a hitched sob bubbling from his chest, but even so he didn’t retract his tongue. He gamely kept it still as the lit end pressed to his conjured flesh and immediately signed a dark, crisping burn into its surface.

Snansy released a garbled shriek, jerking in place but valiantly trying to hold still through the pain. Fat tears poured from his sockets as Xet took his time, thoroughly quenching the embers on the slick surface of Snansy’s tongue as he butted the cigarette out entirely. When he pulled it away, there was a long, ashy smear left behind, along with faint bubbles where the flesh had blistered from the heat.

The small skeleton let out a low, pained moan, but was wise enough to leave his tongue out, letting Xet admire the scorch mark and the agonised expression on Snansy’s face. Snas was an utter wuss about pain, but it also tended to arouse him no matter how much he hated it. Snansy seemed to have a higher tolerance, but had none of the promising flush about him that suggested any sort of masochistic tendency. That was disappointing, but not entirely unexpected. An appreciation for pain, much like obedience, was something that could be taught.

“Good boy,” he approved, flicking the crushed remains of the cigarette away. He swiped his now empty hand across the smeared remnants on Snas’s face, earning a weak cry from the dangling skeleton which he pointedly ignored. He’s get back to dealing with Snas in a minute. For the moment, Xet’s focus was on Snansy, and he offered his gel-covered covered fingers towards the other. “Now suck.”

Breathing awkwardly around his burned tongue, it took Snansy a moment to steel himself to the act, leaning forward and tentatively lapping at Xet’s fingertips. Xet tolerated that for only a few seconds before swiftly losing patience and simply clamping down on the blue organ, earning a fresh squeal and an incoherent babble of protests as Snansy tried to pull away from the fresh torment of pressure against his tongue. It took an exasperatingly long minute for the gel to start working, but the effect on Snansy was obvious once the pain started to subside. He slowly relaxed, clenched hands dropping loosely back to his sides, and once Xet allowed his hold to loosen Snansy tentatively continued lave his tongue over Xet’s hand, mewling kittenishly as he delved between the notches of Xet’s phalanges for the cool relief offered by the ointment.

“That’s right. Feels better, doesn’t it?” Xet asked, plunging his fingers further into Snansy’s mouth, stroking right along the length of his tongue. Snansy choked a little at first, but then opened his teeth wider, tilting his head up to give Xet better access. His eyelights looked a little fuzzy, and come to think of it Xet wasn’t entirely sure if the gel was safe to be swallowed, but Snansy didn’t look terribly distressed as Xet set a steady pace, in and out, over his tongue and into his mouth. Having his jaw wedged open was making Snansy salivate profusely, and drool was starting to dribble down his chin in slick rivulets.

The wet sounds he made by fucking Snansy’s mouth with his hand were obscene enough to make the smaller skeleton flush, his face radiating blue heat that started to spread down his body. Pain may not have turned Snansy on, but anything openly lacivious or peverse seemed to have a profound effect. Under the wide-eyed innocent act, Xet was pretty sure there was a kinky little fucker just waiting to be set free. A little moulding and encouragement was all Snansy needed.

A sharp whine drew his attention away from Snansy’s debauched expression. Snas was dangling helplessly now, no longer strong enough to struggle in Xet’s grip, and his desperate, fearful expression was now marred by an equally violent flush of red magic that had nothing to do with oxygen deprivation.

Xet grinned viciously. “What’s the matter, Snas? Are you getting turned on?”

Snas whined again, squirming in place which only brought Xet’s attention to the very telling glow emanating from the crotch of his shorts. Withdrawing his saliva slick hand from Snansy’s attentions, he tugged off the offending garment, leaving Snas’s pelvis bared to the open air. Magic was throbbing across the pubis and through the cavity, not yet forming but certainly on the verge of doing so.

“Do you like watching me fuck Snansy’s mouth, or are you wishing it was you?” Xet asked mildly. Snas looked like he wanted to wheeze out a response, but Xet simply changed the intention in his grip, choking off Snas’s air again. “Never mind. I don’t really want to hear you talk any more. Let’s find a better use for your mouth.”

Without warning he released his hold, leaving Snas to drop bonelessly to the floor in a gasping slump. Before the little bitch could think about scurrying off again, Xet summoned several lengths of magical chains to rise up from the floor, directing them to wind their way around Snas’s arms and legs. His talent for magical constructs was one of the reasons he’d been chosen for this job, and he liked to think there was a kind of artistry in the way he threaded the chains around Snas’s wrists and up through the radius and ulna. His femurs were similarly bound, leaving him helpless on his hands and knees.

“Snansy really stuck his neck out for you,” Xet informed Snas, summoning a hand construct to give Snansy a push from behind, depositing him on front of Snas. “I think you owe him a nice thank you.”

Snas and Snansy shared a silent look that spoke an entire language’s worth of shared helplessness and anguish, but with a defeated shudder Snas leaned forwards as far as his bonds would allow and clacked his teeth against Snansy’s. After a faltering moment of surprise, Snansy tentatively ducked his head to better reciprocate, even parting his teeth and letting his tongue slip out to meet Snas’s as the kiss slowly heated from perfunctory to passionate.  

They seemed to be quite enjoying themselves, which was interesting because Xet had never thought Snas would be one for kissing. Not that he would have ever dared to put his tongue in the little bastard’s mouth – that would just be asking for trouble – but he’d never bothered to make their fucking in any way affectionate. You might kiss an equal, but not a slave. Still, he was momentarily curious about what it might feel like to have another mouth nuzzling attentively against his magical jaw. Maybe he’d try it with Snansy some time.

Snansy definitely seemed to appreciate the way Snas was suckling on his tongue. The burn had already mostly disappeared, but the organ still seemed to be sensitive – though not in a bad way, if his enthusiastic murmurs were any indication. Xet was starting to wonder if maybe Snansy had some sort of oral fixation – didn’t his brother have a smoking or lollipop habit? Maybe it ran in the family. There was probably some sort of exploitable angle there he’d have to revisit later.

“Not bad,” Xet surmised of Snas’s performance as the two finally broke apart, both panting slightly from the exertion. “But I think you owe him a bit more than that, don’t you, Snas?”

“Um,” Snansy tried to inject, hands going protectively to his crotch which had also started to glow. “I don’t need-”

“Shut it, Snansy,” Xet said, and even though he didn’t so much as raise his voice, Snansy obediently snapped his jaw shut. What a fucking miracle. “Make a nice cock for Snas to suck on. And Snas…make a cunt.”

Snas flinched violently, turning to stare at Xet with an appalled expression. Xet stared right back.

“Yeah, I know what your brother told you. And I know you were a little shit who didn’t listen, so let me just warn you that if you get smart with me I’m going to give you worse than a crack in your eye-socket.”

Snas looked like he wanted to throw up. For a moment Xet thought he might actually have to make good on his threat, but after a tense pause Snas’s magic took the shape of a pussy between his legs. It was the bare minimum he could summon, nothing more than the outer folds and the hazy impression of a tight passage through his pelvic inlet, but he supposed he had to give some leeway here since the mention of his brother seemed to have killed a great deal of Snas’s arousal.

“Alright,” Xet said, taking his own place behind Snas and palming the freshly conjured length of his own cock. He wasn’t terribly aroused yet, but with his level of control he didn’t have to be to summon the genitalia already primed and erect for fucking. He lined himself up with Snas’s entrance, taking a firm hold on Snas’s illium. “Time for you to earn our forgiveness.”

He thrust in hard without so much as a polite fingering to give Snas a moment to prepare. His cunt was still pretty dry, and the friction burned painfully, making him grit his teeth through the stick. Snas wailed, desperately trying to pull forward, but Xet’s grip on his hips ensured he had the better leverage to pull Snas back fully onto his cock, stretching out his hastily conjoued insides.

It was incredibly tight. Snas always was – a product of his small frame and his lazy use of magic. If he put a bit more effort in, he could have formed his ecto flesh to be more accommodating…but then usually he only made things when absolutely pressed to, and would likely hate himself for expending any more effort to facilitate sex he didn’t always want or enjoy.

“I don’t hear you choking on Snansy’s cock,” Xet remarked after a few exploratory thrusts, marveling at the way Snas moulded to fit his cock. Even if he hadn’t been aroused to begin with, the pain and pressure of being filled was starting to make him slick, easing the passage of Xet’s rough penetrations. Thrusting forward again, he shoved the back of Snas’s skull, pushing him down into Snansy’s lap. “Get to work.”

Snas’s yowls went suddenly quiet, replaced with muffled groans as Snas buried his face in Snansy’s groin and made acquaintance with his fellow captive’s cock. Xet didn’t have the best perspective for watching him work, but he did get to see Snansy’s face revolve through an interesting array of expressions, from guilt to unease to conflicted enjoyment. He didn’t seem to know where to put his hands, letting them flutter uncertainly over Snas’s spine and shoulders before lightly coming to rest on his skull, seemingly fighting the urge to take a sterner grip and fuck him properly like Xet was doing.

Well that was Snansy’s loss. Xet, meanwhile, was setting a harsh pace intended to turn Snas into an incoherent mess. He knew from the way Snas’s spine was undulating that there would be sweet tears pouring from his sockets, but despite that he could feel small, feeble twitches from Snas’s hips as he tried and failed to stop himself from pressing back to meet Xet’s thrusts. After a few awkward fumbles Snas seemed to find a proper rhythm, falling mouth-first onto Snansy’s cock, taking him in deep before Xet’s impatient grasp dragged him back onto his cock before loosening again to let Snas teeter forwards again.

Xet could feel his own orgasm starting to build. God, Snas was the most frustratingly stupid slave imaginable, but there was nothing that felt better than putting him in his place and seeing how helplessly eager his body reacted to being roughed up and fucked cruely. His body’s instincts were a perfect fit…it was just a shame his temperament was completely wrong, but moments like this Xet could convince himself that eventually even a dumb dog like Snas could learn a new trick. Xet would happily beat the lesson into him again and again until it finally stuck.

Normally he spared at least a little attention to make sure Snas got off first. He hated himself more that way, and it was a blow that usually weakened him enough to be more pliant for a second round, but Xet wasn’t in the mood to cater to Snas’s comfort. He focused solely on his own pleasure, grinding hard against the other skeleton’s pelvis, digging his claws into Snas’s bones until the passage around him was clenching in pain, and that tight squeeze finally tipped him over the edge into a shuddering, entirely gratifying climax. He buried himself deep in the other’s magic as he came, feeling the heat around him intensifying as his own come poured out, filling Snas up to a more painful fullness before finally drawing out with a sigh of satisfaction.

He stood up, and with a wave of his hand simply conjured away the mess and filth of his and Snas’s fluids, taking a moment to adjust his pants and smooth down his shirt. Snas’s hips kept bucking back onto nothing, his muffled moans sounding more distressed now that there was nothing for him to fuck himself on. Desperate little whore. Well, he’d been good enough not to earn a punishment, but not enough to deserve a reward.

“Don’t bother returning the favour once you’re done, Snansy,” Xet said, pulling out another cigarette to allow the nicotine boost lengthen out the post-fuck afterglow. “You can come in him, but no more touching after that. If I catch you at it, you’ll both be sorry.”

Snas whined in protest, his ass wiggling enticingly in Xet’s direction, and for a moment he was almost tempted before he found the tube of healing gel in his pocket whilst searching for his lighter. He scoffed quietly, throwing it onto the floor at Snansy’s side.

“You can take care of his face, though, if he’ll let you. I’m going on break, but I’ll be watching you on the cameras.”

Normally he’d have stuck around, but he thought it might be interesting to give Snansy a little test of responsibility now that he’d proven himself more open-minded about his situation. Not to mention he was going to enjoy Snas rolling around, desperately trying not to touch himself as he endured the agonising wait while his arousal died back down. Xet smirked to himself as he turned back towards the door. It was going to be a pleasantly entertaining afternoon.


End file.
